Julia's and Lexy's Dreams are Reality
by DefenderOfAllMankind
Summary: Dedicated to my pen pal Julia ( jackswoman )
1. Chapter 1

It was a bitter winter night in Wisconsin, Julia was working the counter of the local gas station. It was a slow night no one was coming or going it was just to cold. She sighed and picked her phone out of her purse and started rping on facebook, this was the beast way to pass the time.

A car pulled in to the station a figure got out and the wind whipped the person's scarf around, the figure put the hood of its coat up and picked up the gas nozel, it was freezing and the pump was being finicky as normal. That particular one never worked right. Julia nev e r looked up from her phone, she heard the bell ring as the person can running in, "excuse me Miss?" a muffeled yet strangle fimiliar voice said to Julia, She looked up and there was a man in front of the counter his scarf covered his nose and mouth and his hood was up still.

Julia placed her phone in her pocket, " How can I help you?" she said. The man took down his hood and unwrapped his scarf " one of the pumps isn't working. " Julia's gaw dropped, it was him. She did not know what to say, so she just stared for a second before comming back to the situation at hand. " Umm ... I can tell you of another station." she said, Sebastian smiled. Julia walked around the counter " yes, its right down the ROAD!" forgetting that she had just moped she slipped and fell. Sebastian knelt down . " Miss! Are you ok?" he said as he tried to prop her back into a sitting position. Her head leaned on his chest, "Come on, " looks at name tag "Julia! Julia! Can you hear me?" he asked lightly shaking her.

Julia came to, she smiled through the pain becausr she was hearing his sweet voice. "are you hurt Julia?" he said , she looked up at him "no, I'm ok." she said still in shock. " let's get out of here doll, and get your head checked out by a doctor you hit it pritty hard." he smiled and lifted her chin "that sound ok?" all she could do was nod even thought her head did hurt. Sebastian picked her up in his arms she cold not sat a word... It actually was happening, her day dream just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian walked in the E.R. still holding Julia in his arms. She prayed "if this is a dream please let it last as long as possible."

Lexy drove in the cold and wind, her friend Mia and her band were in Wisconsin this weekend and Lexy was excited to see her preform. Lexy looked down to put the volume up on the radio, it was a P!nk's song Just Like Fire. She only took her eyes off the road for a second when the car in front of her slid and she into it.

She heard a man's voice " Oh No! Please No! Mam are you ok?" he opened her car door and moved the blonde hair from her face, wiped the blood from her forehead and checked her pulse on her neck. "Darling, if you can hear me I'm calling an ambulance." Lexy slightly smiled at the sound of his voice, he looked from his phone to her and noticed her smile, "They are coming! I'm not going to leave you." she opened her eyes to see Tom patting her bloody head with his coat. "There you are." he said in a calmer voice then before."What happened?" She said still not sure what was going on."My car hit some ice. I'm so sorry! " That britsh "sorry" was way to familiar "Tom?" Lexy questioned her on sight as she stared into his baby blue eyes. "Yes" he smiled at her "I'll acumpony you to the Hospital, I want be sure your ok!" his voice calming and sweet. Lexy just nodded and smiled "Mia is not going to believe this" she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexy was taken away in the ambulance and her rescuer road in the back with her. Tom held her hand and was talking with the paramedic. Lexy's relaxed as Tom's thumb rolled back and forth over her knuckles.

They came to a stop at the hospital emergency entrence. Tom fallowed her into the ER, but was told by a nurse that only family was let back in emergency. He paused for a moment, but as they push gurney into a room Tom walked pass the nurse "I'm her husband." He stated and rushed after her.

I'm a actor... I lie for a living. He thought to himself. I'm sure I can pull this off.

Tom pased when the certon was closed and they were changing Lexy into her gown. A nurse came over and told him he could see her now.

Tom pulled back the certon and sat on a chair next to her bed. Lexy looked over at him she couldn't help but smile. "Thanks for coming with me." She said

He smiled and kissed her hand "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok." Lexy said she and then stoped "how did they let you back here?" A sly smile pulled at Tom's mouth "let's just say I'll apologize to your boyfriend latter... I told them I was your husband." Then he leaned down and wispered "I will need to know you name if I am to pull of this act."

Lexy was shocked, a curl fell in her eyes and he sweetly tucked it behind her ear. "My name is Lexy." She finally spoke in a small voice.

He smiled "That is a magnificent name. I'm Tom."

Lexy smiled.

They talked for an hour untill Lexy started to close her eyes "I'm going to get a little rest." She said in exhausted voice. " I'll be here when you wake." Tom's words soothed her and she fell into a clam slumber.


End file.
